


Something Wearable

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [32]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lazy Mornings, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Vetra awoke in the Pathfinder’s quarters, her face buried in a mass of curly black hair.





	Something Wearable

Vetra awoke in the Pathfinder’s quarters, her face buried in a mass of curly black hair. She sat upright, glancing around in search of something to cover herself with. She spotted a pool of deep red that looked like something wearable. She slid out of bed, tugged it on and headed to the kitchen in search of something to sate her thirst. After doing so, she returned to the Pathfinder’s quarters to learn that Penny was awake, and staring at her with a grin on her face. 

“What?” Vetra asked, staring at her with mild concern.

“You’re wearing my shirt.”


End file.
